The Minor Fall, the Major Lift
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Switzerland can't stop thinking about Austria.  Their last encounter left deep impressions on both of them, stirring emotions neither knew possible of themselves.  Unofficial sequal to Shatterdoll's, C Sharp.  Warning: lemon.
1. Chapter 1

****

Cheerio, here's another Hetalia fic.

**I got my inspiration for this one after reading C Sharp, by Shatterdoll. Awesome story, all shall read. Any references to something happening between Austria and Vash is from Shatterdoll's epic story. Again all shall read. And thank you again Shatterdoll for permission!**

**Oh and Akira Yama, if your reading this, please update your story. Sorry readers, but needed to throw that out there.**

**Disclaim: I do not own Hetalia or these two countries**

* * *

Music filled the hallways. It echoed through the rooms of the large house . Chopin always seemed to play. Hungary noticed everyday that the songs seemed to sound more and more sorrowful. She sighed, knowing Austria would never explain to her why. Or even admit it.

She tucked her hair into her hat and glanced at the hall mirror. "Austria! I'll be back by dinner!" Austria didn't stop playing. She knew he heard her. She knew he was inside himself, somewhere far, far away.

Austria heard the door shut. He ceased playing, closing the key keep over the ivory and black. He stood and seemed to float into the kitchen, not sure why, just knowing he needed to get somewhere. Anywhere as long as he could distract himself from his thoughts. His thoughts of… him.

* * *

Switzerland ran a glance down the barrel of his gun. He put the safety on and started cleaning it. The incident at Athens with France's Olympics had caused him to shoot without thinking. He cleaned his gun carefully, making sure to eradicate any imperfections on his favorite hand gun.

"Big brother? Are you almost done?" Liechtenstein asked, peaking around the corner into the storage room crowded with guns. "Lunch is almost ready."

Switzerland blinked, his mind slamming back into his head. "Oh, Liechtenstein! Almost."

Liechtenstein smiled, nodding. "OK, just come down to the dining room when you've finished." She disappeared from the doorway. Switzerland sighed, flashbacks flying passed his eyes. The days he and Austria were still in closer proximity through their relationship, when they would eat lunch together. He ruffled his hair, forcing the images out of his head.

He wouldn't admit it, to himself or anyone, but lately he missed seeing that irritating, weak aristocrat.

An image flashed before his eyes. His pale skin, contrasting with his dark hair and violet eyes. That dark mole on his face, that strange curl. How strangely the man would quiver whenever Switzerland would flick it or his hand ran across it. Again, he wouldn't admit it, but he missed seeing that damned aristocrat quiver at his hands. The image flashed in his head. Switzerland shook his head, angrily.

He remembered the one time he had acted on the impulse to shame Austria. Now he was acting on the impulse to see him in the way he'd been. Pleading. Trembling. Wanting more. His hard tasting so salty.

Switzerland growled at his weakness to fall to the arousing images. He smacked himself and sighed, erasing any remnants of that image. He stood and went to go join Liechtenstein for their lunch.

* * *

Austria played the violin gently. His fingers quivering. His heart ached. He missed that feeling, the quivering under the weight of Switzerland. The feeling of him filling him up. Austria felt his arousal plead for more. Austria mentally kicked himself for the images flashing through his mind. _Switzerland… why did you do this to me._

The violin ceased and he stood, staring at it. His hands shook slightly. He wanted Switzerland.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - End**

**Anyone seen the english dubs yet? RUSSIA'S AWESOME! FRANCE IS EPIC! CHUCK HUBER'S PLAYING AUSTRIA! (played Hiei in Yu Yu Hakusho) *faints***

**Again thanks Shatterdoll! This fics dedicated to you!**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the unofficial sequal to C Sharp by Shatterdoll.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Liechtenstein watched Switzerland as he pushed around his food unblinkingly, looking deep in thought. She had noticed that lately her brother had always been deep in thought. Always distancing himself and staying home. He didn't even shoot at Italy whenever he went by to see Germany anymore. She was worried, but whenever she asked what was wrong he'd have a moment where he was back to normal and didn't tell her.

"Onii-san?" She asked quietly. He blinked and looked up at her.

"What is it?" He asked finally taking a bite of his lunch, as though it had just been put in front of him.

She sighed and decided to take one last chance. "Is there something on your mind?"

Switzerland stared at her and took another bite. "Of course there is. Nobel prizes are being distributed soon and I'm worried France might try something again this year."

Liechtenstein sighed and shook her head. She knew better than that. However she knew, even if she did press on, he would never tell her. She stood and cleared the table. When she turned around, Switzerland was gone.

* * *

Night was stalking behind the setting sun. Austria stared out the window, still hugging his violin. Hungary walked in and watched him a bit. He seemed more stand offish than normal. He talked less and seemed to stick to playing his violin more and more than even his beloved piano. "Austria?"

Austria turned to look at her and a faint smile appeared. The first she had seen in a long time. "Hungary, could you do me a favor?" He asked. His voice seemed broken. Like he was about to ask her to kill him.

"What is it?"

Austria hesitated, as though debating whether he really wanted to ask it. He took a deep breath and forced a smile. Hungary wavered slightly; she had never seen such a smile cross Austria's features. "Could you cover my piano for me?"

Hungary froze. "Your piano? What ever for?" She looked at him stunned. His piano was his whole life. What would possess him to ask such a thing.

He swallowed, as though expecting the reaction. "I don't think I'll be playing it for a while, but I don't want it to collect dust. There's a cover in the linen closet." He stood holding his violin. In truth, he never wanted to look at it again. It was too much of a reminder of his last encounter with Switzerland. It pained him to play it, so much he decided it best never to play it again.

"B-But Austria-!" Hungary exclaimed as he walked out the door. She could not believe such a request would come from him. He loved that piano. What was going on? Maybe Prussia was the cause.

He turned, that horribly forced smile on his face. "Please, Hungary. Just do this for me." Then he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Hungary banged on Germany's door the following afternoon. As expected, Italy answer, wearing an apron and smiling. "Ciao! What are you doing here, Hungary?" He asked, letting her in, politely."

Hungary smiled back. "I'm here to see Prussia. Is he here?" She wanted answers. The only time she'd seen Austria so unlike himself was when Prussia invaded his vital regions and stole Silesia.

Italy paused to think. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, looking thoughtful. "Yea he's out back with Germany."

"Can I borrow something from your kitchen?" She asked sweetly, acting as though there was nothing on her mind.

Italy nodded, none the wiser to her plans. He led the way to the kitchen and picked up a tray leaving Hungary alone with directions to the backyard.

Italy walked out to the back yard where Prussia and Germany argued while Germany watered the plants. Germany looked composed, but Italy recognized the expression of annoyance on his face. Prussia seemed to bring it out more than Italy ever had. Italy walked up to Germany and held the tray of glasses of lemonade out to him smiling. Germany smiled back at him and kissed his cheek taking a glass.

"Ooh! Lemonade!" Prussia grabbed a glass and drank it all in one gulp. "Well as I was saying-."

"Prussia," Italy interrupted, liking Germany's peaceful expression enough to keep the argument at bay. "Someone's here to see you."

Prussia blinked and smiled. "Me? The awesome me? Who is-?"

WHAM!

Prussia went flying across the yard. Italy jumped and looked up at Germany. Both turned to see Hungary holding a frying pan. Prussia groaned and looked up, rubbing his head. "What did you do to Austria?" Hungary yelled, advancing toward her prey, frying pan held high.

Prussia leapt up and inched away. "I haven't done anything to that prat! I haven't seen him for a long while. Stay away!" He held up his arms over his head as Hungary drew nearer.

She glared at him. "Austria refuses to play his piano! He's not himself!" She stood back and glared at him.

Prussia lowered his arms and looked at the enraged country. "He what?" He asked he had not heard what he just did. Austria loved playing his piano. What was up with the aristocrat. Hungary nodded, lowering the frying pan.

Italy snapped his fingers. "Switzerland hasn't been himself, either." He recalled. The other three looked at him and he nodded. "He doesn't shoot at me when I cross his yard to get to Germany anymore. He hasn't for a while.

Prussia added calmly, sounding thoughtful. "I saw Austria with Switzerland awhile ago, but I don't think that has anything to do with it."

* * *

Switzerland was spending more and more of his time in the gunroom. Liechtenstein noticed that he hadn't been out and about in a while. She sighed as she walked by. The bell echoed through the house announcing someone at the door. She ran to the door and opened it. Hungary stood there, looking slightly worried. "Hello?"

Hungary smiled weakly. "Hello, is Switzerland home?" She asked politely.

Lichtenstein smiled and nodded. She led her to the parlor. "I'll go get him." She disappeared as Hungary sat down. Liechtenstein made her way down the hall and knocked on the door. "Onii-san?" She called. "Hungary's here to see you."

Switzerland froze, hand hovering over his favorite rifle he was about to clean. "What is she doing here?" He asked himself. "Alright, I'll be right out." He called. He stood and made his way to the parlor where Liechtenstein sat conversing with Hungary. Hungary looked up at him. There eyes met and Switzerland saw worry in the country's eyes.

"May I speak with him alone please?" Hungary asked Liechtenstein. She smiled and nodded standing and leaving. Switzerland took her seat and looked at Hungary. "It's been awhile."

Switzerland could only nod.

"It's about Austria." The name sent panic into Switzerland's blood. _Did he tell her?_ "He's changed. He told me to cover his piano. He refuses to play it."

_The Piano._

"Something's wrong and he won't tell me." Hungary looked almost desperate. "I'm so worried."

"Maybe it's Prussia." Switzerland suggested, trying to sound helpful.

"I've talked to him. He says he saw you with him at lunch a long time ago. I was wondering if he said anything to you?" Hungary explained, looking hopeful.

Switzerland felt a surge of relief travel through his veins. "No he didn't. I'm sorry Hungary."

She looked disappointed. Her shoulders slumped. "Well do you know of anything? Anything at all?"

Switzerland hesitated. An image of Austria laying beneath him, shuddering in pleasure flashed through his mind. He swallowed and looked up at Hungary, the image still playing out in his head. "No. I can't think of a thing."

* * *

**Chapter 2-End**

**A little background on how Liechtenstein and Hungary feel about the secret passions Switzerland and Austria are conflicting themselves with. Mwahahaha and I had to add that part with Prussia! It was so called for!**

**And a little ItalyXGermany love!**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3.**

**I would like to once again thank Shatterdoll for letting me do this. Mainly because this chapter has more apparent references to her story, C Sharp. So Thank you again. ^-^**

**And to those of you who are loving me for this story ;D, I thought the covering of the piano was a nice touch, no?**

* * *

She could hear movement in the room next to her. She laid in bed listening to her brother pace around his bedroom. She sat up and listened more closely. It had been three days since Hungary had come to visit. After she left, Switzerland locked himself in his room and only came out for meals and to shower. He always returned and seemed to take to pacing around and around, as though chasing his thoughts.

Liechtenstein worried about him. All she knew about his conversation with Hungary was it was about Austria. Austria and him never were on good terms, but normally any topic of the other country left Switzerland in an angry rant calling Austria a weak aristocrat or an idiot. She wondered what it was about Austria that made such a change in her older brother now.

* * *

Hungary listened to the depressing music flowing from the violin. She sat in the living room where the piano sat covered. She noticed that Austria now refused to come near the living room in the past few days. What was it with both the room and the piano that made him so determined to take long routes around the house. She sighed, the music ceasing, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_I have to see him._ Switzerland decided, on the fourth night, laying awake in his bed. The clock read 2AM. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to know what had weakened Austria even more. He wanted to know why he refused to play the piano. Was it because of Switzerland and what he did to him? Or was there something else? Something deeper?

Switzerland sat up and shook his head. "There is nothing deeper." He growled at himself. "At least not with you."

That, however, was untrue. He would refuse to admit anything, but recently his thoughts were always of Austria. Nothing seemed to penetrate the hazy fog. He thought of their childhood. Of what happened between them. He tried to remember if there had been a spark between them when Switzerland had taken the other man in the most intimate way. He searched his memory so hard that all that seemed to be produced was a horrible migraine.

Could it be there had been? Was that why he felt guilty after just leaving after they had finished? Was that why he had kissed his cheek after they had finished their climaxes and laid together on the piano. Was that why he had enjoyed it so much more than he had planned to? Was that why Austria was shocked to see him leave so abruptly. That sorrowful expression filled his mind again and he swallowed, the guilt pressing in him again. Had Austria thought something would happen? A different ending?

Switzerland pressed at his migraine. Too many questions. He looked up and out his window towards Austria's house. What was Austria thinking about it all?

* * *

Austria laid on his side. He stared out towards Switzerland's house. The past nights had been filled with dreams of the other country. Of their childhood, sometimes, but mostly of Switzerland making love to him. Austria laughed humorlessly at the thought. More like fucking him. There had been no love in it at all, as Austria had tricked himself in believing their was.

He had hoped that day, when Switzerland showed up unexpectedly, that something would change, would grow, between them. Something more than just being childhood friends. Something more than Switzerland's determination to call him weak. To continue being angry with him.

Austria sighed and laid on his back. He wanted Switzerland. He missed him terribly. He burned to see him. Even if it meant feeling that sorrow again. That pain. That regret. He swallowed hard, trying to dislodged the lump forming in his throat. He turned again, laying with his back to the window.

_Why did you do this to me?_ Austria thought again. Many times that phrase popped into his head. Why would Switzerland take him like he did and not feel anything.

Austria felt something. Something deep and complicated. He couldn't understand how he could, but he loved the other country. Even after everything, he knew he couldn't help but feel it. He hated himself for it, for now it caused him this horrible depression, but he still loved Switzerland. Even if Austria allowed himself to be tricked into believing Switzerland did too, he wanted to feel that pleasure again. He wanted to see him in the least.

Austria sat up suddenly and looked out the window. He decided that he had to see him, if it was the last thing he would do. He was going to go see Switzerland later that morning.

* * *

Switzerland awoke early that morning. Having only slept for four hours he was exhausted, but he had to do this. He dressed and snuck out of his room, taking care not to make any noise that would awaken the house. He made his way through the hallways and out the door. At a run he took a short cut and made his way as fast as he could to Austria.

* * *

Austria woke earlier than normal. He laid there to make sure Hungary was still asleep in the next room. All was silent. He quickly dressed and put his boots on. He snuck from his room and past Hungary's, down the stairs and out the door. He ran from his house and to a crossing in the road. He decided to take the long way, needing time to think of what he was going to say when he saw Switzerland.

* * *

Morning crept up on Switzerland as he ran towards the door of Austria's house. He felt his heart pounding with a sudden elation. A strange elation that he did not recognize. He rang the doorbell and waited. He felt the desire to see Austria burning. He took a deep breath and felt anticipation poison his blood. _Roderich._

His heart pounded fiercely. He took a deep breath as the door opened. Hungary stood, wearing her night gown and a housecoat over it. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, but her face flashed to surprise. "Oh, Switzerland! What are you doing here?" She asked, amazed to see him.

Switzerland tried to see if Austria was coming to the door, but no one else seemed to be there. He looked back at Hungary and took another deep breath. He hated himself for being weak enough to have given into his emotions, but he wanted to see Austria so bad now, the fires of desire scorching his normal way of thinking. He almost didn't care how weak he seemed. "Is Austria here?" He asked trying to hide the urgency in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but he went somewhere early this morning." Switzerland felt disappointment crush him from no where. "I don't know when he'll be back." Hungary added seeming to push another disappointment boulder from nowhere.

Switzerland tried to swallow again. "Um… O-Okay." He looked away, his legs shook suddenly. "Uh, please d-don't tell him I was here." He added before walking as quickly as possible away from the house.

Where was Austria? He wondered worriedly if something had happened to him. It seemed as though Hungary didn't know where he had gotten to. What if he was hurt? Switzerland felt a strange, twisted frustration. He always had to go save the young aristocrat's butt when they were kids. This time, however, his frustration was mixed with a different kind. What if Austria got critically hurt and Switzerland wasn't there to save him?

Switzerland shook the thought out of his head. "He just went for a walk, shut up!" He yelled at himself and stormed off back to his house, taking the normal route. His elation he felt earlier deflated, having not seen the man in question. He sighed, releasing the last bit of disappointment from his body. He swallowed and tried pushing a lump out of his throat. Why was it he still wanted nothing more than to see Austria?

* * *

Austria knocked on the door. He knew what he was going to say. He wanted nothing more to reprimand Switzerland for playing with his emotions like he had. However, he felt strange femurs of excitement shiver through his body. It had been awhile since he had last seen the man. He felt a strange desire to just kiss him. He felt a strange desire just to see him once more.

A crushing blow knocked the wind from his body when Liechtenstein answered the door. Switzerland always answered the door. This must mean he wasn't home. He had to try, maybe he was just too busy to answer the door. "Is Switzerland home?" He asked, unable to mask the eagerness and hope in his voice.

Liechtenstein shook her head. "He disappeared somewhere. I don't know when he'll be back." She explained, sending the final blow down on Austria.

His shoulders fell and he felt nothing but defeat. "Oh." Was almost all he could muster. He swallowed, trying to shove that lump out of his throat. He took a strangled breath and smiled weakly. "Thank you."

He turned and left, heading home. He took the short cut, not wanting to worry Hungary anymore by taking longer than need be. With ever step another emotion hit him. Worry, sadness, defeat, anger, and a stronger desire. He still wanted to see Switzerland. Maybe he'd come by later. Maybe just after dinner. He's have to be home then. _Oh, Vash._

* * *

Switzerland walked through the door and made his way to the kitchen. He hid his disappointment from Liechtenstein as she made him a cup of coffee. "Oh, brother, Austria was here asking for you."

Time stopped. That's where Austria had been? Here? He looked up at her, his heart had stopped, he couldn't breathe. "A-Austria." He struggled. He looked at her and hoped she had asked him to stay. He was here maybe.

"I didn't know when you would be back. I was about to invite him for coffee, seeing as he'd come all this way so early, but he just turned and left. He looked really upset you weren't here." Liechtenstein reported, watching her brother carefully.

Switzerland took in this news. Could he still be close by? Should he try and go after him? He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He felt the strongest yearning to run after him, but logic kicked in. He was probably home by now. Maybe it would be best to try later? "Oh." He said finally, composing himself, hiding the weakness he had just felt. How was it that Austria weakened him so? What were these strange feelings?

* * *

As Switzerland had asked, Hungary didn't say anything to Austria about his abrupt visit. When Austria came home he disappeared to the living room for the first time in a while. She didn't even have time to ask him where he'd gone, but suddenly the house filled with music. A devilish piece. A logically, erratic movement. She listened. It turned into a sad piece, softly flowing into notes of sorrow.

She sighed and started on the house work, listening to the violin. She felt his anguish, but didn't know what caused it. Ideas wandered into her head, but all were more insane than the last.

* * *

Dinner ended and Hungary noticed a strange eagerness in Austria. It was the first positive thing he seemed to feel in a long time. She was slightly worried however. She had been invited to party, but was apprehensive about leaving Austria alone. He, however, urged her to go. She was complying and getting ready to leave.

"I'll be back around ten or eleven." She called. She heard the violin playing again, but knew he had heard her. She left and Austria stopped playing. He couldn't contain himself anymore. The desire to see Switzerland burned hotter and hotter since his failed attempt that morning.

He grabbed his jacket and ran to the door. He threw it opened and saw the man he'd been so eager to see. He stopped where he stood and stared at Switzerland, amazed he was actually standing there. Switzerland stared back at him, a strange emotion in his eyes. Despite the strong feeling to see him, Austria couldn't udder anything other than, "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Chapter 3- End**

**Well there we go. Whatever shall happen next. *mischeivous grin***

**A little more inside on Liechtenstein and Hungary and little more info on their burning desires.**

**AAAH! I NEED YOUR HELP! I have an AWESOME idea for a Canada fic, but I don't who to pair him with! I've narrowed it down to two countries: America and France. I'm leaning towards France, mainly because I perfer EnglandXAmerica. HOWEVER, for this awesome idea of mine (I'm sounding like Prussia) I am willing to make an exception, but I wanna get some opinions. So help me please!**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, everyone!  
Sorry to those of you who hate cliff hangers. They kill everyone, don't worry.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

He grabbed his jacket and ran to the door. He threw it opened and saw the man he'd been so eager to see. He stopped where he stood and stared at Switzerland, amazed he was actually standing there. Switzerland stared back at him, a strange emotion in his eyes. Despite the strong feeling to see him, Austria couldn't udder anything other than, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Switzerland stared at him, completely unfazed by the exclamation. "May I come in?" He asked, sounding almost dazed. Like he himself was amazed that he was there.

Austria immediately allowed him in, his heart pounding fast and heard in his ears. Without realizing what he was doing he threw his arms around the other country's neck, hugging him tightly. Switzerland stood shocked, feeling the weight of the other country pressing against him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Austria, hugging him back. It almost seemed like he was watching the seen and a stranger was hugging Austria.

"I missed you, Vash." Austria whispered, burying his face into Switzerland's neck. He smelled gun polish and chocolate and could never remember a time he had been so happy to smell either.

Switzerland felt a smile on his lips. It felt weird to smile at Austria. Everything that week seemed completely topsy-turvy The aristocrat smelled like fresh pages of sheet music and a hint of crisp cologne. The smile widened at the scents. He never realized just how much he missed the weak aristocrat. Weak. Switzerland's smile faded and he pushed Austria away. Switzerland was not going to succumb that easily. He was not weak enough to dare fall to the power of his emotions again.

Austria looked up and him, a faint blush on his face. "Um, uh- would you like some tea?" He asked, trying to regain some politeness. Switzerland nodded. And neither met the other country's eyes.

"I'll be in the living room." Switzerland said, smiling. Austria looked at him, uncertainty clear on his expressions. Switzerland felt it too. Images of Switzerland pressing him onto the piano flashing in their minds. Switzerland swallowed, feeling his face heat up. He felt a slight pang of triumph that he had left such a reaction in Austria at the mere sound of the word 'living room,' however.

Austria swallowed and simply nodded and vanished to the kitchen. Switzerland made his way to the living room knowing well that the piano was in there. He wasn't sure what to expect, but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Where the piano stood was a mass covered in a pale blue cover shaped like a piano. "He… no way."

Austria walked in with a tray carrying two tea cups, a sugar dish, cream pitcher, and tea pot. "Hungary's not home so it took me a little longer th-."

"What the fuck is that?" Switzerland snapped pointing at the covered piano, his calm composure decomposed by his shock. He thought the world was about to collapse on itself. He knew that Austria had stopped playing it, but he didn't know that he had basically rid of the instrument completely.

Austria calmly put the tray down on the coffee table. "My piano." He said simply, not looking at the country nor the instrument in question.

"Why is it covered?" Switzerland growled, glaring at Austria.

"I decided not to play it anymore, but I didn't want it to collect dust so I had Hungary-."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Switzerland asked, his voice on a dangerous note.

Austria looked at him, his expression blank, but Switzerland as a sorrow, a sadness he had only seen once before. Switzerland felt his face heat up and swallowed, looking away. He scowled at the ground, reprimanding himself for his fall to his emotions. Why was it that this stupid, aristocrat made him so weak?

"Why, Vash?" Austria whispered suddenly through the growing silence. Switzerland swerved around, seeing the hurt forming more so in Austria's face. Switzerland swallowed, mentally shooting himself for not expecting that. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I told you not to mention th-."

"No!" Austria snapped, his voice rising. He stood up and glared at Switzerland, surprising the invading country. "I'm going to mention it! I want answers! Why would you do that to me if you didn't feel anything? How could you use me like that?" Austria's eyes narrowed to a harsh glare, the harshest Switzerland had ever seen contort the perfect features. Perfect? where the hell did that word come from? Switzerland swallowed, not ready for anything like this. Austria's anger nor this bizarre feeling.

"I-I don't know-." Switzerland stammered, bashing himself for his weakness. He gain his composure and stood a little taller. "I did, now get over it."

The hurt returned to Austria's face. His shoulders fell and he sat down, not looking at anything, just staring into space. "Fine." He said finally.

Switzerland looked away, refusing to give in to seeing Austria's pain. Switzerland sighed, beginning to think that maybe it was a bad idea to have come here. "Austria, what happened between us… was pure impulse. I decided to do it okay, and I meant to hurt you."

"I figured as much." Austria retorted bitterly, still not looking at anything in particular.

"I did not anticipate that you would have actually wanted it." Switzerland added, swallowing. "That was a different hurt entirely than what I had expected."

Austria stood again and advanced at him. "You were going to shame me? Was that it? Well it didn't work! I felt no shame. Actually I liked it. It was with you and that's what made it so wonderful. I-." He voice wavered, and his sudden anger cooled at once. "I thought… you had felt something, too."

Switzerland stared at the other man, shocked. There must have been a spark, but for some reason Switzerland couldn't remember it, but Austria had felt it. He swallowed, and looked the man up and down, Austria did not meet his eyes. "R-Roderich?"

Austria crashed his lips to Switzerland's, taking the country off guard. Switzerland put his hands on Austria's waist, not sure if he wanted to push him away or pull him in. Switzerland just kissed him back, feeling Austria's determination, his own heart pounding furiously, his breathing stop. Was this the spark?

They pulled away and Austria looked up at him hopeful. He had only one last thing he wanted to say. The biggest risk he had ever taken and possibly ever would. Bigger than enlisting England's help against Prussia that one time. He took a deep breath. He didn't know what Vash would do. He expected him to leave after he laid his final card out. Austria feared that he would never see him again if he said. Austria however, had to risk it. Above all his fear was a strange sense of hope. Hope that Vash would stay and they'd at least talk more. "Vash, I love you."

* * *

**Chapter 4- End**

**Ooh another delicious cliff hanger. Nyummie.**

**Any ways as it seems, I still need a little help deciding on the pairing for the Canada Fic. As the score shows:  
CanadaXFrance- 2 requests  
CanadaXAmerica- 0 requests  
CanadaXRussia- 1 request (however, this IS NOT an option, but it was requested so if I get another idea, whichI just did, I might write it anyways. However, normally, for me: RUSSIAXCHINA FOREVER!)**

**As the score shows CanadaXFrance is in the lead. When I finish this story I'll tally the requests and write the fic. Happy Reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter! I got lazy (plus my boyfriend was begging me for attention) So I didn't edit so please don't kill me for spelling and grammar mistakes!**

* * *

They pulled away and Austria looked up at him hopeful. He had only one last thing he wanted to say. The biggest risk he had ever taken and possibly ever would. Bigger than enlisting England's help against Prussia that one time. He took a deep breath. He didn't know what Vash would do. He expected him to leave after he laid his final card out. Austria feared that he would never see him again if he said it. Austria, however, had to risk it. Above all his fear was a strange sense of hope. Hope that Vash would stay and they'd at least talk more. "Vash, I love you."

Switzerland stared at him, not believing what he had heard. They stared at each other, Austria fleetingly, his eyes meeting Switzerland's only to look away.

Austria waited. Waited to watch Switzerland leave again. Waiting to see Switzerland enraged. Waiting to see if Switzerland might accept his confession. Just maybe.

However, Switzerland just stared, amazed at Austria's boldness. His strength. Switzerland swallowed, trying to clear the way for words, but no matter how many times he tried, words refused to come out. He opened his mouth trying to give his words courage. Nothing would come out, but still he tried. Once more. Twice more. Three times more, but still no words made themselves apparent.

Time past. It seemed like hours… maybe a whole day. Night shadowed the windows and they stood staring in silence. Austria finally found more courage and stared into the other man's eyes eyes. Switzerland sighed and forced out, "Why?"

Austria looked at him thoughtful. "What? Why? I do Switzerland. Even if you call me weak and tried to shame me, I feel like I can be myself around you. And trust you. I love you and I can't help it."

"Don't say such things." Switzerland growled and turned his back on Austria, unable to keep looking at the dark haired, beautiful man. Beautiful? Where were such words coming from? Was he sick? He felt dizzy. Light headed and his chest hurt. His heart pounded and butterflies invaded his stomach fluttering uncontrollably.

Arms slid around his waist and he felt Austria press his face against Switzerland's shoulder. Switzerland froze and felt Austria breathing against him. Their hearts pounding together in a strangely synced rhythm. "Why shouldn't I? It's true, Vash."

Switzerland took a deep breath. He felt his hand tremble as he placed it over Austria's arms. "I can't love you." He said, his voice monotonous and dead. His heart throbbed at the words, but how could he love him? It didn't make sense.

Austria hugged onto him tighter. "Why ever not? Do you not love me?"

Switzerland stayed quiet. He knew he couldn't love him, but he didn't know if he wanted to. Was it possible? Switzerland released himself from Austria's grip, shoving him away. No it was not possible! He could _not _love him! A thud made him turn around and Austria looked up at him. Switzerland felt a pang in his heart, seeing the familiar pained look in his eyes.

Austria looked down, hiding his face. Switzerland saw him shaking. "I guess that answers it." Austria said, his voice trembling. "Go away, Vash."

He stood and turned away, still hiding his face.

Switzerland felt a sudden feeling of guilt. He didn't want to see Austria hurt like that. What was this strange feeling? Months ago he wanted to shame him! Now he couldn't bare seeing such hurt on the other man's face. Was this love? This strange disease that infected him. "Roderich, I'm sorry." He said struggling. Apologies were for the weak, Switzerland did not want to do this, but it seemed that he needed to say it. "I-I don't- hate you."

Austria turned, his eyes glistening. Austria swallowed. He wiped away the forming tears, snsiffling slightly. "What?"

"I-I don't hate you." Switzerland repeated, not wanting to bring back the apology. "I don't know if I would say I love you, but I don't _hate_ you."

Austria smiled weakly. His eyes closed and his voice sounded happy, for the first time in so long, truly happy. "I guess that's a start."

* * *

**Chapter 5- End**

**It's not the end! Well it is, but I'm adding an epilogue. I have another request for FranceXCanada and a request for AmericaXCanada. 3vs 1... next chapter's the end so limited time to vote.**

**Storms last night kept me from updating. Makes my internet wonky.**


	6. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue.**

* * *

3 months later

* * *

Hungary listened as the piano played a flowing, fluttering, almost excited tune. She smiled and tucked her hair, fixing her hat. Austria's mood had changed so suddenly in the past months that it seemed like all he played were love songs. They fluttered around the house. He himself seemed to glow these past months always smiling. Always happy.

Another thing she noticed was how Austria and Switzerland spent more time with each other. The men were always at each other's houses it seemed. She watched him arrive, then both vanish to Austria's study. She walked by a few times and heard nothing by muffled conversation.

She smiled to herself, images playing in her head. She shook her head, laughing at herself. Like they would be doing anything like that. Just her yaoi fangirl-self getting ahead of her. She opened the front door and gasped, "Switzerland!" There stood the country, looking as he always did; minus the gun. She smiled and let him in. "Come in, come in. Austria's in his room. He just took a shower. Need to go to the market. I'll be going now. Good to see you again!"

Switzerland watched her grab the keys and left. He made his way through the house and up the stairs. He found Austria's room and took a deep breath. He knocked and waited. Austria's head and shoulders appeared around a crack, his hair damp, face flushed. "Oh, hi Vash."

Switzerland nodded and watched as Austria revealed his bare chest, opening the door to let the other man in. Switzerland hesitated, staring at the firm torso, well shaped and perfect. After three months of the nights alone with Austria he realized this new feeling was. Love. A firm love that seemed to have been awakened by their first time enwrapped in passion. He never realized it possible, but he knew he had to admit it. He loved Austria.

After the attempt to shame him, after Austria's confession three months prior to the present, Switzerland knew that something would grow between him. At first it was something he didn't want. Never dreamed of wanting. Something did grow up between them and Switzerland didn't regret it at all now.

At first he hated the idea of being open about his thoughts and, worse, his emotions. It would mean he would show weakness. Tell Austria all the things that made him weak. He resisted. He couldn't do it. Then Austria talked. And talked. About what Switzerland had done. How he had hurt him. Switzerland knew that he could talk to Austria, who had been so willing to open up to him. Switzerland knew he could trust him with _anything._

…

"Just let me get my shirt on." Austria said, breaking the other country's train of thought. Switzerland, after returning to the world, reached out and took his hand. "What is it, Vash?"

Switzerland kissed his cheek. "You forgot your kiss." He whispered, sliding his arms around Austria's bare waist. Austria moaned softly and turned in his arms kissing him.

"I missed you." Austria whispered, looking up at him. Switzerland's aggressive eyes closing to kiss Austria again, Austria returning it immediately. Switzerland wound never admit it, but he missed his Roderich as well.

…

"Ah!" Austria cried out, feeling the pleasure admitted from the firm, strong hands. The hands that handled a gun so well. The hands that could be gentle, rough, or deadly depending on the other country's mood. "V-Vash!"

Switzerland ravished his neck. Lips brushing spots that admitted the most beautiful sounds from Austria's soft lips. Teeth scraped and nipped the skin leaving marks and intensifying the pleasure in Austria's body. Making him burn. Making him breathless. "I'm gonna make you scream my name." Switzerland whispered huskily in the man's ear, his lips pressed hard against it, nipping it before taking Austria's lips in a passionate, wild kiss. Tongues entangled. Breathing forgotten.

Austria felt Switzerland pressing his crotch hard again Austria's, rubbing their hardening member, making them firmer, more ready for the pleasure. Austria was hard. He felt Switzerland hard. Switzerland pulled away, looking into Austria's flushed face, his eyes glossed over, hooded with lust. His breathing turned to soft wispy pants. Switzerland caught his breath before sitting back to rip his camo jacket off and pulled his tank top off, showing Austria his toned and muscled body.

Soft hands made their way up Switzerland's abs and chest. Fingers brushed over the nubs, sending Switzerland's hips bucking hard against Austria's causing the uke country to cry out. "Naughty, piano player." Switzerland growled, pinching Austria's nipples. The voice sounded against the walls, his hips bucking up against Switzerland's rock hard cock.

Cold air burst on Austria's thighs. His legs were revealed. His boxers removed. The sound of excited hands undoing a belt. Then a zipper. Austria looked up at Switzerland, watching him curse his shaking, expecting hands.

Switzerland removed the rest of his clothes retaking his spot back on Austria. He paused seeing a sudden uncertainty in his eyes. "Roderich?"

"A-Are you gonna leave again? After we do this?" Austria asked, not meeting his eyes, his voice speaking in volumes his worry and uncertainty. "I don't want you to go. I don't think I can handle watching you leave again."

Switzerland's lips twitched slightly into a bemused smile. Austria looked away, his cheek reddening. "I'm glad I left an impression on you, Roderich. Let's change it."

Austria stared up at him and nodded kissing him. "I love you, Vash."

Switzerland smiled, a true happy smile and kissed the nation underneath him. "I love you too, Roderich."

* * *

**The Minor Fall, the Major Lift- End**

**Sorry If there are major mistakes. I almost didn't even post it. I got a little emotional after watching Criminal Minds. It's the first time ever, but it really hit me hard in the heart.**

**Positive note, my next story is CanadaXFrance! Yay!  
Strangely I feel no joy in this... Even though I was hoping for this pairing... Criminal Minds episode sapped me of my happiness and joy... **

**Any ways hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
